


a song that says i love you

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: sometimes a song says more than a person ever could
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	a song that says i love you

Jungwoo sat on the chair across from Mark with a smile, followed by an immediate frown when he realizes that Mark hasn’t noticed that he was there. Jungwoo cocked his head to the side to observe his boyfriend. His boyfriend that had his headphones in and his eyebrows scrunched together. Jungwoo sighed. Those eyebrows meant Mark was stressed and probably would never notice that Jungwoo was here. So Jungwoo did the best thing possible to get his boyfriend’s attention.

He kicked him.

Mark looked up with a start. Not expecting to get kicked in the shins today, Mark wanted to see who did the deed, ready to snap at them before he realized it was his boyfriend. His adoring boyfriend, that was smiling at him hugely.

“Hi-ya love, what you working on?” Jungwoo said brightly and curiously. He loved it when Mark talked about his passion projects, it made him happy to see Mark happy about something. Mark was also really attractive when he talked about something that he loved but, you know, details.

“Woo,” Mark said, almost like he was relieved that Jungwoo had made it. 

Jungwoo tilted his head, wondering why it sounded like his boyfriend found all the answers in the world just by saying his name. 

“Yes, love?” Jungwoo asked while quirking an eyebrow.

Mark must have just realized that he had stopped talking in favor of staring at the bright smiley boy that he called the love of his life because Jungwoo noticed that Mark quickly looked down with his cheeks turning red. Jungwoo giggled, gosh his Markie was the cutest boy in the world and there was literally no criticism that he would take. No one could make an argument about being cuter, except maybe Jisung but this isn’t about him right now.

“I-uh,” Mark started to say, bringing Jungwoo out of his thoughts. “I wrote something and recorded it, do you-uh, oh gosh… Can you listen to it?” Mark finally choked out looking like someone was pulling the words out of his mouth forcefully.

Mark noticed that Jungwoo looked instantly happier if that was even possible. Jungwoo put out his hands in a grabbing manner so that Mark could hand over the headphones. Mark chuckled at the never-ending excitement that his boyfriend seemed to exude. Handing over the headphones, Jungwoo instantly put them on motioning for Mark to start the song. 

Jungwoo instantly became entranced by the song and the person singing the song. Mark hardly ever recorded himself singing, meaning that Jungwoo needed to enjoy this moment with everything in him. This was a treat that Mark was trusting him with, and he would do everything to make sure Mark knew how much he appreciated it. 

Mark looked on in nervousness at his love listening to the song. Mark was wondering when he would pick up the meaning of the song. When he would realize that it was about him. Mark quickly grabbed his coffee to take a drink hoping that it would distract him. He was so nervous. He really hoped Jungwoo picked up what he was saying. It would make everything so much easier.

Mark looked up when he heard a gasp. He looked at Jungwoo startled before he saw that Jungwoo had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. Jungwoo slowly put his hand across the cafe table, palm up so that Mark could grab it.

Mark gulped before he put his hand in Jungwoo’s they both squeezed the others hand at the same time. Mark started to tear up along with Jungwoo when he finally understood that he had succeeded. 

Jungwoo quickly took the headphones off the minute the song was done, letting go of Mark’s hand to wipe the tears out of his eyes. 

“Markie, I-”

“WAIT! Wait… before you say anything can we go somewhere less public real quick?” Mark was shaking at this point and he knew that Jungwoo noticed it. Mark knew that the minute that the song played that Jungwoo would realize what was happening, but he had a plan. He had to follow the plan.

Jungwoo smiled softly at the love of his life and nodded. He knew that Mark would want this to be perfect so because of that, he allowed Mark to pull him to his feet and pull them out of the cafe. They started to walk down the street. Side-by-side. Hand-in-hand. Mark was getting more nervous by the second and Jungwoo could tell. Jungwoo, let go of Mark’s hand in favor of putting his arm around Mark’s shoulders and pulling him closer to Jungwoo’s side. Jungwoo leaned down and gave Mark a soft kiss on the forehead hoping that it would help calm him down even slightly.

Mark closed his eyes and breathed in. Jungwoo, his Jungwoo was trying to make this easier for him. Mark really ended up with the perfect boy. 

Mark looked up to notice that they were nearing the destination. Oh dear goodness. They were almost there. Mark slowly unwrapped Jungwoo’s arm from his shoulder and grabbed his hand to lead him to where he wanted them to go. 

Jungwoo looked around at his surroundings and realizes that it’s the park where he first yelled the words “I love you, Mark Lee!!” at Mark. He chuckles at the memory that actually is the reason they are together in the first place. This park was his favorite place. It had been since that moment, and Mark knew it. 

Mark was pulling him towards a tree that Jungwoo had coined their tree. He saw that the tree was lightly decorated with lights and photos. He heard the song that Mark played for him earlier come through the speakers. 

Mark stopped right in front of the tree heading over to the area to grab something behind one of the photos. Taking a deep breath, he turned around to see him. His Jungwoo standing there in all of his beauty, smiling at Mark while tears fell from his eyes.

Mark took another breath a step forward so that he could grab Jungwoo’s hand. 

“Kim Jungwoo,” Mark started, already choking up, “You probably never thought that this would be happening, huh?” They both giggled at that. “Since you were always the one that initiated everything. Our confessions. Our first kiss. Our first date. You were the one that did it all. To be honest I was just going to wait--” Mark trails off to calm his breathing. Jungwoo smiles at him with encouragement. “I was going to wait for you to do this. That way it would get done right. But I just-- holy hell -- I just couldn’t. I couldn’t wait. I had to do this. I had to ask you. I had to make sure that you were mine and that I would be yours… forever. Kim Jungwoo, will you marry me?” Mark had finally dropped to one knee and while crying he poured his heart out to the one person that he would always love.

Jungwoo dropped to his knees in front of Mark also crying, “YES! Yes, you big dummy. Yes…” Jungwoo said as he threw his arms around Mark and Mark instantly reciprocated the hug. 

The sun shined down on those two boys in love, while they were sobbing into each other, with the knowledge that theirs was a love that would last forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenobby__


End file.
